


[Podfic] Dabble in Drabble - Chapter 37

by dogsat4, lollipop1141



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, computer mic, gift for Lollipop1141, hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsat4/pseuds/dogsat4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule number 2 - DO NOT insult Chat Noir. Unless you're ready for a whole lot of red.</p><p>In other words....Protective Ladybug AND Marinette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dabble in Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/197155) by Lollipop1141. 



> This is for the fabulous Author Lollipop1141 who wrote this awesome dabble, which I absolutely loved! So much so that I decided to do a podfic for!
> 
> This Chapter: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11814705/37/Dabble-in-Drabbles
> 
> Sorry for the stumbles and slips ups!

This where I have loaded it on youtube if the other audio thing I'm trying to get working, doesn't work!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zleDkYsuceM

I swear these things hate me!

Yup those things hate and they don't work....Sorry! At least the youtube link works...right? 

You can also find it on soundcloud if you prefer:

https://soundcloud.com/user-745494572/podfic-dabbles-in-drabbles-no34-ch-37


	2. Dabble in Drabbles 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanfic version of the podfic here in AO3

"Duuude, you're like, totally a supervillain, yeah?"

 

Chat Noir took a hesitant step back as he eyed the drunk civilian uncertainly. The civilian, who was so intoxicated from the alcohol he had consumed a while ago during the akuma attack, swayed back and forth as he continued flinging insults at Chat Noir.

 

"Black clothes? Destruction powers?" The drunk poked Chat on the chest, causing the superhero to wince, and laughed. "Yeuup, totally a villain. Get outta here you! You a bad guy! Ladybug's gonna stick her yo-yo out and purify you like 'em akumas or whatever those butterflies are."

 

An unsettling feeling fluttered inside him. Chat knew he shouldn't listen to negative things like that, but what the man said wasn't all wrong. If it weren't for Ladybug, he would've been pegged as a villain a long time ago. Even now, the people of Paris were probably still in doubt of him after the Copycat incident. The only thing stopping them was Ladybug saying that they were a team.

 

"Get the hell away from him." A growl spoke from behind the drunk. Both of them jumped in fright at the sheer anger in the voice. The drunken guy turned around and his eyes widened in fear. Ladybug's mouth was set in a deep scowl, her hand gripping tight around her yo-yo, the interview with the press forgotten.

 

"You don't know a thing about Chat Noir." Ladybug said, taking a step towards him. The man backed away, cold perspiration sliding down his face. She grabbed his collar, her eyes blazing with fury. "How dare you?! He risks his life in every battle to keep Paris safe and this is how you repay him?! How self-centered can you be?! How about you try to do what he does for a change?!"

 

"Ladybug, calm down. It's okay." Chat Noir touched her arm, but she shrugged him away, still not done with her tirade.

 

"Shut up, chaton! This man thinks he can say whatever he wants about you?" Chat Noir grabbed her arm, but she resisted, still furious with the person. "All the effort he puts in, it's to save people, even people like you, who don't seem to appreciate what's given to them. If you were turned into an akuma, it would take a lot of convincing for me to purify your akuma. Just because he has the power of destruction, that doesn't mean he's a bad guy. He's the nicest, most caring human being and one of the purest souls I have ever met! The greatest friend, the best superhero, he's Chat Noir and you better respect him!"

 

Ladybug was ready to punch the man in the face, but Chat Noir locked her in his arms, immobilizing her. He gestured to the drunken person to run, who did so, while scrambling away. "Chat! Let me go! Why'd you let him go? He hasn't learned his lesson yet!"

 

He waited until she had calmed down before releasing her. But immediately decided it was a bad idea when, this time, he was the one in her line of anger. She turned towards him. "And you! Why did you just **stand** there?! Why were you so calm you… **you with the emotional rage of a teaspoon**!"

 

He blinked and then burst out laughing. Ladybug glared at him, her face flushed in both anger and embarrassment. His breathing came in short gasps, and he settled into a fit of hiccups. She waited until he calmed down before crossing her arms and asking, "What's so funny?"

 

"N-Nothing – just-"Chat Noir straightened and smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you, my lady."

 

She blushed and then turned away, saying over her shoulder, "You better get that wound checked, chaton. If someone ever insults you again, don't just stand there."

 

Chat Noir nodded. Just before she was about to zip away, however, she gave him one last smile and said, "You're welcome, Chat Noir."

 

And she went away, leaving a lovesick kitty behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Chat Noir is just a sidekick to Ladybug."

 

_BAM!_

 

The classroom door slammed open, revealing a panting (and very late) Marinette Dupain-Cheng whose hair was in mess from her run. She said, in short gasps, "W-Who said that?"

 

"Marinette, if you are going to come in the classroom late, then do so, quietly." Madame Bustier said. "We're in the middle of a debate, and I would like you to quickly put your things away and take part."

 

"Sorry." Marinette said meekly, but she was still searching for the person who said the previous comment a while ago. She looked up at the board and groaned. Why was everyone against her partner today?

_Pro – Chat Noir l Anti – Chat Noir_

 

"Marinette, you'll be for Chat Noir." Madame Bustier said. Marinette walked towards the right side of the table in front of the class. Madame Bustier looked up, eyes scanned around the room and settled on a lock of golden hair. "Adrien, you'll be against Chat Noir."

 

He looked surprised for a moment before nodding and walked to the left side of the table, facing Marinette. Madame Bustier set the rules. "Both of you will respectively debate back and forth why you are for Chat Noir and why you are against."

 

"One question," Marinette raised her hand, "why do we have to do this? Chat Noir is a superhero and he will always protect Paris. Why do we need a debate for it?"

 

"You all have seen the news yesterday of Ladybug defending Chat Noir. We all know that our superhero will not go against us, but who is to say they won't? There has been a topic going on that Chat Noir may as well be a supervillain if it were not for Ladybug." Madame Bustier explained. "Now, I will not doubt him, but I think this is something that is rather important to discuss."

 

Marinette frowned, still not satisfied with that answer. She knew her partner better than anyone. There was no way he would go against Paris. She looked at Adrien and saw that he as well, wasn't as satisfied. More like, he was uncomfortable with all this.

 

"Adrien, why don't you start? And Marinette, try to defend Chat Noir." Madame Bustier said. Marinette smirked. Oh she would defend her kitty, alright. "Any time you're ready."

 

Adrien got straight to the point. "Chat Noir can be pegged as a supervillain if Ladybug didn't exist."

 

Marinette's jaw dropped. For a minute, her awkwardness with her crush disappeared only to be replaced by her ire to defend her partner. "They're a **team**. They balance each other out. Even if he can be put in the light of a supervillain, he won't turn into one because he's one of the kindest, nicest people you meet! He's a guardian of Paris!"

 

"Ladybug can cleanse the akuma and she has her Lucky Charm to help her. Chat Noir is only there to support her. The only thing he has aside from his fighting skill and his baton, is Cataclysm, which does nothing but destroy whatever he touches. He's just a sidekick." Adrien said with a hint of sadness hidden in his voice.

 

"Ladybug's not as great as people think. She wouldn't have been able to save Paris as quickly if she didn't have Chat Noir." Marinette pointed out. She hoped her partner wouldn't hear what she would say next. "He makes awesome puns too."

 

Adrien's eyes lit up, a delighted smile on his face. "You really think so?"

 

"Adrien!" Madame Bustier said. "You're against."

 

"Right." Adrien remembered and focused back to the debate. "Chat Noir is always under the control of the akuma most of the time, which is a nuisance to Ladybug."

 

"It's not his fault!" Marinette said, her voice starting to rise. "That reason is because he jumped in the way to save Ladybug or to save people!"

 

The class watched in stunned silence as Adrien and Marinette fought back and forth, their words exchanged like a ball in a tennis match. It wasn't a debate anymore, really. Now it was just an argument between the two of them. Madame Bustier tried to stop them, but they were too heated up to notice.

 

"Why do you keep insisting that Chat Noir isn't important?!" Marinette said angrily. "He guided Ladybug through the dark during Stormy Weather, he helped me escape from the Evillustrator, he was able to fight equally with DarkBlade who was a fencing master, he risked his life to protect the students during Reflekta, Alya would already be dead on the first day if it wasn't for him protecting her, he's skilled at both baton and hand-to-hand combat, and he always puts the safety of people and Ladybug before himself! There are a ton more I'd like to add in that list!"

 

In the middle of her rant, Adrien was already having a growing suspicion. If what he thought was correct, then there was only one way to find out. "What's so special about Chat Noir-"

 

"Because he's important to me, okay?!" Marinette snapped. "That stupid cat that is too reckless, too protective, has the funniest but really awful puns, and who jumps straight into danger without a second thought of his life! Why can't you see that? Why can't anyone see that?"

 

She was on a roll now. "Why is it always Ladybug? Ladybug can purify akuma and save the day, but she wouldn't be able to do half of what she had done in the past if it wasn't for Chat Noir! Ladybug would have already given up on the first day if it wasn't for him! Chat Noir is important and amazing and you can't tell me otherwise! And – and – don't tell me he can be a supervillain because he has the emotional rage of a teaspoon!"

 

Everyone was speechless. Marinette was red in the face, breathing hard as she glared at Adrien. "And if you think that just because you're my crush I'll let you badmouth my kitty, then you thought wrong."

 

And with that, Marinette stormed out of the classroom.

 

Adrien stood rooted on the spot, still stunned by the recent blowup on his face. But once her words settled in, a dark blush started to form from his cheeks to the tip of his ears and down his neck. _She loves Chat! She probably hates me now – but didn't she say I'm her crush? - She loves Chat! And another thing: Marinette is Ladybug?!_

 

Unbeknownst to everyone, Marinette was having a little breakdown outside the classroom. _I'm in so much trouble! Adrien probably hates me now! Oh please don't tell me Alya filmed the whole thing! I hope Chat Noir doesn't find out!_

 

Of course, not five minutes later, the whole thing was up and running in the Ladyblog. No one made the connection between Marinette and Ladybug except Adrien and Alya.

 

And later that day, Chat Noir confronted Ladybug.

 

But as to what happens next? That's for another time.

 

 


End file.
